Asking her out
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Gaara attempts to ask Sakura out on a date. Pure crack and oocness. Not to be taken seriously.


**Hey everyone. I don't know if anyone watches Naruto SD, but it is a spin off of Naruto focusing on Rock Lee. I started watching it a while ago, and I have to say, I find many parts of it quite cute (I think I'm actually starting to like it more than the real Naruto). If you have watched it, think of this drabble in terms of SD rather than the actual Naruto. Like I said in the drabble, this is all crack, and fluff and oocness. Just for humor purposes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's how I think we can improve ties with the Leaf!" Kankuro concluded with a grin on his face.

"Kankuro," Gaara explained. "Giving the hokage a puppet of herself will not help us strengthen ties to Konoha."

"He's right you idiot!" Temari exclaimed. "Besides, Gaara's already doing it by having Sakura come here and teach medical ninjutsu."

Gaara visibly blushed at the mention of the pinkette. The three of them were currently inside of his office. Kankuro was standing in front of his siblings while Gaara was seated at the desk and Temari was sitting on top of it. They were discussing their alliances with other villages.

At that moment they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Gaara called out.

The door opened and in came Sakura. She smiled at everyone, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything; I just came to drop off the status reports of the ninja I'm training."

Gaara nodded at her. "Thank you, Sakura."

Her smile grew bigger as she walked up to them and placed the reports on his desk. "See you later," she told them as she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut Kankuro smirked at his brother, whose blush was now bigger than before. "I think Gaara has a crush on Sakura."

"A…crush?" Gaara asked. So that's what this feeling was called?

"For once I agree with Kankuro ," Temari added, looking at her little brother. "You seem to like her a lot Gaara. And I think she might feel the same about you."

He froze. She felt the same about him that he did about her?

"Heh, you should ask her out," Kankuro added.

"Ask her…out?" Gaara asked, confused about the suggestion.

"On a date," Kankuro explained. "You know, where you spend some time alone together doing something both of you enjoy."

That did sound good. Still, "I don't think Sakura would accept," he explained. "After everything I did to her and her team during the chuunin exams."

"Oh come on," Temari waved it off. "She's past that. Sakura knows that you've changed for the better. She'll say yes for sure!"

He gazed up at his sister. "You think so?"

She nodded, "Without a doubt."

He looked down at his desk and the corners of his mouth tilted up. "Ok then, I'll try it."

_Several hours later_

Gaara looked at Sakura as she was walking down the street, presumably to go to her lodgings. Why was he so nervous? He had done things that would give most people nightmares without so much as a second thought, how was he getting so worked up over asking Sakura on one date? Because he had never done anything like this before, and she might say no.

He began to walk towards her. Ok, he could do this. He just had to go up and ask her if she wanted to go to the new food stand with him next week. Soon he was right behind her. Before he could talk himself out of doing it, he called out, "Sakura."

She turned around and looked at him, smiling once she saw who it was. "Yes Gaara?"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, he was interrupted by someone else. "Sakura!"

A man came running towards them. "Sakura," he said, nearly out of breath. "We need you at the hospital! A group of ninjas came back from a mission critically injured and we need your assistance immediately!"

Sakura nodded, "Alright, let's go." The pair took off, leaving Gaara to stand alone in the middle of the street. He sighed; he'd just have to try again later.

He wasn't able to talk to her until the next day. He was able to sneak out of his office early and get to the place where she was teaching just after she dismissed all of her students. After the last student had left he walked into the classroom. "Sakura," he called out.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Gaara. Is this about what you were trying to talk to me about yesterday?" He nodded and walked in, ready to ask her.

"Sensei!" A young teenaged boy burst into the room and Gaara found himself fighting the urge to use his sand on the cretin.

Sakura looked at the youth, "Yes, Toja?'

"You know that technique that you showed us today?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't really seem to get it and I know that a lot of techniques you're teaching us after today use it, so I was wondering if you could possibly show me now?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Sure." Then she looked back at the redhead. "Sorry Gaara, but whatever you wanted to talk to me about is going to have to wait for a while."

"You got interrupted twice?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. The Sand siblings were eating dinner in their home.

He nodded. Maybe this was a sign that he should just drop the idea and accept the fact that he would never be able to be with Sakura.

As if reading his thoughts, Kankuro hastily added, "But you can't give up. After all, third time's the charm right?"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try again. "Alright," he said, lifting his head up. "I'll try."

_The next day_

The third time he made sure that they were alone. He had requested for her to come see him in office. His heart leaped when he heard the knock on the door and Sakura entered. "Hi Gaara,' she greeted him once again. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Sakura," he began, "The reason I asked you to come does not have anything to do with your role as a sensei here. I was wondering if-"

"Sakura," a voice called. Gaara's sand moved dangerously in its gourd. What was it now?

The pinkette turned, "Yes?"

A messenger appeared in the room. "Sakura, there's a scroll for you from Tsunade," they explained. "She left a message on the front of it that says that you need to read it immediately."

Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously. She glanced at Gaara and said, "I'm sorry Gaara, but I need to go read this." With that the pinkette rushed out of the office with the messenger.

Gaara spent the remainder of the day moping in his office. Everyone who dared to disturb him received an icy glare, and those whom he found didn't have a good reason to talk to him were sent running away from his building.

Near the end of the day there was yet another knock on the door and he was getting ready to chew the unfortunate soul out when he saw a flash of pink hair. "Gaara."

His bad mood abruptly vanished when she entered his work space. "Sakura."

She seemed nervous when she walked up to him. "Gaara, I was wondering," she took a small breath before continuing. "There's that new food stand opening up next week and I was wondering if you would consider going with me try it out."

If he had less control over his emotions he would have been gawking at her. _She _was asking _him_ out? Really? He was certainly not expecting this. A small smile appeared on his face. Well, unexpected or not, he was going to take it. "I'd like that."


End file.
